Amazons of Paradise Island
by comicbookvikk
Summary: Superman and wonder woman started dating . Diana took him to Themyscira to get het mother's approval . Now its superman's responsibility to get that approval But its not easy . Mature themes, Pegging.


Clark Kent aka Superman aka Kal-El , young 22 year old man stood in mid air in middle of nowhere .He is not wearing his traditional superman costume because he don't want to be Superman now . He wants to be simple young man who is boyfriend of most amazing woman in whole world . He is wearing blue T shirt and red jacket , simple jeans . He is now here to meet the mother of woman he is dating . The man who can crush mountains is really nervous because the woman he is dating is Diana , princess of Themyscira , world known as Wonder woman . Now he is in mid air , waiting for Themyscira portal to be opened . He is here for to meet her mother Hippolyta , queen of Themyscira and all the people in Themyscira .  
He is nervous but he is looking at his girlfriend who is more nervous than him .  
Diana is so nervous , not because of her boyfriend . She is all worried about her mother and her people . Even though their place is called paradise , the horrors they faced long ago still left the scars , sometimes guiding their judgement . They always vary of men especially Kal because he and his strength always remind them of Heracles , who done those horrible things to her people . But she knew Kal is different and she has to let them see it too .  
They have discussed about this . Kal promised to follow Diana lead without questions and he follow Amazon traditions without hesitation as long as he is in this island .  
The portal is opened , Clark nervously smiled at Diana , Diana too gave him smile , squeezed his hand to assure him .  
" Kal , just go with the flow . "  
Clark looked at his beautiful girlfriend .  
He nodded and took her in embrace , kissed her .  
Diana is wearing her battle armour with leather battle skirt . Clark's hand automatically reached her , groping handful of her ass , giving healthy squeeze .  
" Kal , this is not the best time . " those are the words that are on tip of her tongue but those words melted in their hot kiss .  
She knew Kal is having hard time controlling his passion because he never had compatible woman who is strong enough to lose his control with her and she too have can understand problem . Even though Amazons are strong but not strong enough .  
Her lovers in Amazons sometimes use gauntlet of Atlas, which grant them immense strength , to match for her strength but they can't use them forever . She end up holding herself when she is them .  
Diana can't help but appreciate that Kal is very good kisser , automatically her one leg raised , indicating she is enjoying the kiss .  
When kiss is ended , both are flushed but they startled by hearing the sound of little coughing noise below .  
Clark saw Hippolyta with Philippus and guards , can see she is not happy with what he did .  
" Mother " Diana greeted her mother with smile .  
" Highness . " Clark gave bow like a motion in air but he is sure he did something wrong .  
Hippolyta can't help but laugh even in this situation when she saw his bow .  
" Diana . Come down . " Hippolyta said but to Clark it felt like it's order .  
Clark and Diana are floated down , stood in front of the Amazons .  
Clark looked around . Hippolyta brought some people with them . Most of them wearing armours and leather skirts similar to Diana but some are wearing togas . But what surprised him is he thought they wear togas like big clothing that covers entire body but here they fashioned togas in different styles .  
Hippolyta is wearing bright emerald green toga  
, but it is more like very expensive mini thigh length designer party dress that gonna turn everyone eye in party and revealing lot of leg and cleavage and can't help but admire , she is amazingly beautiful is not helping at all . Then he looked around saw other Amazons and they all are amazingly beautiful like this is island of supermodels .  
And their togas are not like togas , they are thin and hugged their bodies like second skin , some togas are even can consider as moderate as swim suits and bikinis .  
Diana and Clark realized they are still in air so they flew down.  
Diana instantly hugged her mother happily .

" Oh mother . I missed you . "  
" Me too . " Hippolyta can't help but say . She really missed her daughter .  
After hug is ended , their focus is shifted on Clark .  
" Superman . " she looked at him . Hippolyta can see obvious reasons that Diana is courting him . He is very handsome man with his deep blue eyes . But she is not happy , not because Diana choose man , because she choose him , one person who is powerful as Diana or more . " Welcome to Themyscira . "  
" Thank you Highness . " Clark again bowed . " My name is Clark Kent and Kal-el . You can call me Kal just like your daughter . "  
" I see you have many names Superman or Kal . We arranged horses for you to ride . " Hippolyta showed them two horses .  
Diana looked at with joy seeing her horse , jumped on its back with joy , while Clark reached his horse , hopped on its back .  
Clark , while riding on horse he can see every eye on Amazon on him . Some with wonder and some with mistrust . He can't blame them , they didn't see man in thousands of years and last time they saw they left them with horrors .

Clark ride all the way along with queen and daughter between watching eyes of supermodels . The ride stopped , which looks like gladiator arena or open court , seating big enough for all of the amazons . And it looks like everyone is here .  
Hippolyta took the seat in her big shiny golden throne . It is like her habit Diana took her place beside queen , leaving Clark as centre of the court meeting .  
" Kryptonian ? " Clark looked at the woman who addressed him .  
" You are courting my daughter who is princess of Themyscira . What are your intentions ? "  
Clark expected that questions so he want to tell what is in his heart .  
" Your Highness . Yes Diana is princess and future queen to this paradise island . But I met her as woman who want to do right thing , help people with the gifts she got . Where I come from , when man and woman like each other , they date and if things go progressive , they take next step and end up a marriage . That is what I am doing . "  
" What is your age kryptonian ? "  
" 22 . "  
" Diana is more than 1500 years old . Don't you think she is not suitable for you . "  
" I know Diana way too old for me but as I said before , we like each other and Diana is looking like she not older than 25 . For example you too look like you are in your thirties . I am sure there are many men want to date you if you come to the world outside of this . It won't be weird and dating is a process of knowing each other . That is what I am doing . "  
" Hmmmm . I can tell you that you are good . But what if I deny this and Diana don't want to court you anymore ? "  
Clark is ready for this question .  
" In my opinion , she has equal say in this relationship as much as me . So we will stop this , be good friends only . "  
" But is this please you? " Hippolyta asked straight .  
" No Highness . i will be sad loosing chance with a woman this wonderful . "  
Diana can't help but feel pride in Kal words and dating him . She choose right one .  
" Diana is stubborn sometimes . I can see she won't listen me even though I tell her to stop this . But she will feel sad . Do you want that kryptonian ? "  
" No Highness . i never want that . "  
" What if I want to test you then I want to approve ? "  
" I will gladly take any test you want ? "  
" Great . I have only concern . She is born Amazon , customs and traditions of Themyscira flowing in her blood . So I want you to know what to be Amazon and what driven their lives . I want to know you will respect our traditions . "  
" So what do you want me to Highness ? "  
Even Diana also is wondering what her mother is have in her mind .  
" I want you to stay in this island as long as I want . I promise you no harm will come to you . You will be respected as fellow Amazon . Only thing I ask you is you live as Amazon and cooperate with us when I test you physically and emotionally . Do you agree kryptonian ? "  
Clark looked at Hippolyta . She is radiating with authoritative pride and motherly affection . Then he looked at Diana . He wants to do anything for her . Diana assured him by batting her eye lashes . Clark smiled .  
" Yes your Highness . I agree with everything . " Clark bowed to her .  
" I thank you for doing this kryptonian . I know you care for my daughter . But we don't trust men easily and you can't blame us for that . You are courting princess and princess is having relationship with a men is scandal in Amazons and it won't go well with someone . That's why I want to prove my people that you are not the man like other men that leave us with horrible scars . I think it is my responsibility as well as princess too . Don't you agree Diana ? "  
" Yes mother . " Diana feel little guilty that she is not thought of that . " I am sorry for not thinking like that . As a princess I should have think about our people feelings too . "  
" Yes you should . So now you agree for me to test your man for worthiness . "  
" Yes mother . But I also have to consider his feelings too . " Diana looked at Clark .  
" Kal . Do you really want to do this ? "  
" Yes Diana . I really want to prove that not all men are evil and it will give me opportunity to know more about you . That is also important to relationship . "  
" Good Superman . I can see you really like my daughter . But being Amazon means Diana is your princess and I am your Queen . So while in this court you have to address us with our titles and respect . " Clark heard Hippolyta words . Guess he has to respect them in their court in front of the people .  
" Yes Highness . i agree . "  
" Now I want to know you are worthy of my daughter . She is gifted by Aphrodite with beauty . She is most beautiful woman in world kryptonian so I want to know you are worthy of her in physically . "  
" I don't understand . You are looking at me Highness . You decide . "  
" You don't understand kryptonian . I have to see you without clothes . "  
" Really " Clark don't know he can do this in front all these people .  
" I can understand you are shy kryptonian . But as a Amazon you have to live natural . Do you really think we can't make cars . We have invisible plane . But we choose horses . It is our tradition and we Amazons not ashamed of our bodies and we are comfortable in nudity . Now you see . Princess " Hippolyta asked princess .  
Diana raised from her seat , stand beside Clark . In front of him and all the people , she removed her toga .  
Clark can't help but stare at her beautiful naked body . Then he saw some of the women are staring at her with same lustful eyes . He shouldn't be surprised by this . This island of women and Diana told him she has some lovers in island .  
" It is your turn kryptonian . From now on you wear either battle armor or traditional Amazon wear . "  
" Yes Highness . " Clark decided to try being Amazon so he removed all his clothes , stood naked .  
Clark can't help but smile when Diana gave him lustful eyes and checking him out . He actually heard rise of beat in some of women . He is proud of his body .  
" I suffice to say you physically worthy of my daughter kryptonian . Gods that made you done great job . "  
" Thank you Highness . " Clark felt weird saying that to the mother of the woman he is dating while he is naked .  
" You can take your seat princess . "  
Diana walked to her seat naked , sat without wearing clothes .  
Clark actually felt relieved that another one of them is naked along with him .  
" Now kryptonian . As your princess , you should kiss her feet . "  
" Really ? I am dating her . In relationship both are equal . "  
" You don't understand . You are Amazon now . She is your princess . "  
" But really ? Kiss her feet ? And naked ? "  
" I see you are having difficulty . Artemis " Hippolyta called one red headed woman . " This is Artemis . She is one of lovers of Diana . "  
Artemis without saying of her Queen , she removed her toga . He has to say she is very beautiful woman . She stood naked but has to say proudly . Then she reached Diana , bowed to her then kissed Diana feet . Clark don't see Artemis winked at Diana but he can see blush in her face . And he is having another problem seeing two naked woman and he can see shapely ass of Artemis . And all the nakedness of Diana really turned him on and he is displaying his erection to every woman .  
" I can see you are very gifted . " Clark can see Queen is looking at his erection without any expression . But Clark don't know how to feel that mother of Diana looking at his erection .  
" Now kiss her feet kryptonian . "  
Clark thought he delayed enough . So he walked to Diana but it is little embarrassing because for every step his erection is swinging . But Clark just reached Diana , looked at her and smiled . He inhaled her naked beauty . Diana actually saw his cock twitching when his look landed on her breasts .  
He bowed then kneeled in front of her . Diana don't know why but she really felt the thrill . Kal never done this like before . She actually turned on that he kneeled in front of her , naked , looking like Greek god , basking in sunlight . Then she felt his lips on her feet . She really jerked little when his lips touched her feet .  
" Good Superman . " Hippolyta appreciated . Because she thought he won't do it . " You really respect my daughter . You are probably different man . Now you take your seat . "  
Clark took the seat where there is a toga lying on the seat . Clark first didn't know how to wear that but young girl came forward . She is wearing red wool halter top and bottom that covers her thighs .  
Clark smiled at her . The cloth is blue three feet long piece . While the girl is helping , he wrapped it around his waist , covering his erection .  
" Thank you . i appreciate your help . I am Clark Kent . "  
" Camellia . " both shook hands .

" Diana " Hippolyta addressed her daughter .  
" My Queen . " Diana addressed her mother as a queen .  
" I want to know your intentions . As a Amazon you know what our people think about man and what they capable of . Still you choose a man . "  
" It is not my intention to disrespect our tradition and history . After my time in man world i come to know men also as good as woman too . This man I choose one of the best man I know . "  
" You should know men always crave for one thing from woman . They only crave or lust for it . They are visionary creatures . And you are most beautiful woman . "  
" Kal is not like that Queen . " Diana replied firmly .  
" Probably . But they all primarily animals Diana . Do you have inter course with him ? "  
Clark atleast expected blush from Diana but he guess all these 1500 years of experience sex talk is probably is normal between mother and daughter .  
" Yes my Queen . " Diana didn't even flinched to say that .  
" Did you enjoy ? "  
" Very much my Queen . "  
" How often ? "  
" Very frequently my Queen . More than two times daily . "  
" Who normally initiate ? "  
" I can't say . Sometimes him , sometimes me . "  
Clark surprised by this questions more over Diana answers . Like it is not affecting at all . Mean while he is blushing tremendously .  
" Did he ever force you ? "  
" No my Queen . "  
" I know men like to tie woman and having way with them . Did he do that to you ? "  
This question he thought he is going to get in trouble .  
" Yes my Queen . He sometimes like to tie me with my lasso . But same time I tied him too . "  
Clark can't help but feel the rush of lust , remembering those moments . His toga no longer able to hide his hardened length . But he is trying . He wish they given him longer clothing .  
" Did he ever spank you ? "  
" Yes Queen . While we were having sex . "  
" How could you let him do that to you ? How could you submit to him like that ? "  
" My Queen . i may submitted to him but I was not submitted to man , I was submitted to love . And I am not ashamed of it truly . " Diana deterministically replied .  
" Tell me Diana . How is he in bed ? Is he gentle ? Is he dominating ? "  
" He is gentle as well as dominant . Sometimes he is tender lover sometimes he is animal in heat . But I always cherished every moment with him . "  
Hippolyta can tell her daughter is having very deep affection toward this man . She also knew she can't persuade her daughter out of this relationship .  
But she don't want her daughter to suffer the pain she endured when she trusted men . This caused her to take some precautions . She has to intervene in this relationship . First step is to make this kryptonian to stay in this island , where she can influence them .  
Diana don't know what her mother is thinking but she has faith in herself and Kal . She may not have feelings sufficient to express that she is in love with Kal but she deeply cares for him and she knows he does too .  
Clark don't know what is happening exactly . He definitely can tell Queen and others are hostile to him but willing to accept him for sake of Diana . That shows how much they love and respect Diana . Still they want to test him and he willing to do anything to convince them he is not like the men , who hurt them in past .  
" Your decision and actions are not pleased me Diana . " Hippolyta announced .  
Diana never expected otherwise .  
" But I can't force you . So this is my decision . Kal-el is going to stay here , live here , learn the ways of Amazon , train with the Amazon , going to experience the culture , values , traditions of this paradise . Kal-el " she called .  
Clark raised from his seat to acknowledge her .  
" Do you accept ? "  
" I do Queen . " he bowed little .  
" Good . There is celebration regarding the arrival champion . Mingle and Enjoy . "  
" Thank you my Queen . "  
" Let celebration begin . " Queen announced . Hippolyta removed her crown , Diana removed her tiara .  
While Clark realize what is happening . Entire crowd divided into groups .  
Diana is so happy that her mother didn't give much difficulty . She reached Kal , kissed with happiness .  
Clark always amazed by Diana's wonderful kisses . Looks like she everything in those kisses .  
" Thank you Kal . You are so wonderful that to accept my mother orders . I know you don't have to . "  
" Diana . " he squeezed her hands affectionately . " You are a wonderful woman . For this to work i will do anything . You are worth it . " he kissed her .  
" Diana . Come join us . "  
Clark saw tall , red head woman called her . She may not as gorgeous as Diana but she is par with any supermodel he ever seen . And she is wearing very thin cream coloured toga dress that left very minimal to his imagination .  
" Artemis . " Diana addressed her .  
So she is Diana's ex lover and most furious warrior . When Diana told him about her , he didn't pictured this much beautiful .  
She looked at him , he smiled but she didn't return .  
" Is it ok Kal to join ? " Diana really wish Artemis accept this . She can insist but she don't want to pressure them to like Kal . She can choose other group .  
" I guess . After all he will be Amazon . "  
Diana smiled , grabbed Kal's hand .  
Clark reached the group fifteen women . When he reached , three girls are dancing while three girls are playing music with instruments he don't recognize . Remaining are encouraging them by clapping and throwing wine at the girls .  
The dancing girls are totally drenched in wine that their togas are nothing but second skin . They are almost naked with visible private parts . Looks like they don't have any inhibition about their nudity .  
Clark saw there is a big barrels of liquid and wooden and metal glasses . With his super senses he quickly recognized they are wine and liquor .  
" Your first Amazon party Kal . " Diana handed him a liquor glass .  
" Wow " he expressed his wonder . He never imagined Diana island is like this .  
He always imagined they are warriors so pictured them like they always train for war .  
Clark saw the glass , Diana handed to him .  
" You know I won't affect by alcohol . "  
Diana just smiled .  
" Trust me Kal . Amazon drinks are lot stronger than the drinks from man world . "  
" New experience i guess . " he took a glass and gulped entire glass in one swallow .  
Clark actually felt the kick of alcohol . He was drunk one time when he lost his powers but never got this drunk while he has his powers . This is amazing he thought .  
Clark took another glass , drank entire glass in single swallow .  
" Slow down Kal . " Diana chuckled . Kal took the strongest drink like it's nothing . Not many Amazons dared to do . For normal Amazon one glass is enough to made them crazy .  
" Wow Diana . This is amazing . I never felt like this before . This is a positive sign that I am going to enjoy here . " Clark took another glass but this time he started sipping .  
" I am glad you are enjoying Kal . " Diana took a glass of wine for herself .  
When the wine entered her system , she can feel the effects and feel like celebration . It is almost three months since she had party .  
" Come on Kal . Let me show you why this island is called paradise . "  
Diana dragged Clark to the party .  
The girls are still dancing , another two added . All are drenched , almost naked . When they saw Clark , they stopped for a moment but continued .  
Clark first hesitated to look at those divine beauties but Diana nudged him to clap . Clark saw Diana is doing lot more than clapping . She is throwing wine , food at them .  
Clark never seen this side of Diana before . He known her as direct and not shy person . But this is really different side of Diana . She is now , he is not able put a right word for it but if he has to , it is wild and fun . Then the girls grabbed Diana to centre , she started dancing .  
It is not any dance he ever seen . It looks like mix of tribal the modern . It still too raw and erotic . Just in a minute , Diana also drenched in wine and liquor , showing her spectacular body through her wet toga . Artemis joined the dance , took Diana hands . He doesn't know Artemis is doing intentionally to make him jealous or it's just usual but she is dancing along Diana , rubbing her body sexily to Diana . Clark is , as much as he jealous , he has to say , two girls are dancing and penetrating each other like couple of snakes is aroused him beyond he ever thought . One by one other girls took Artemis place , doing sexy dancing with Diana . Clark is observing Diana , she doesn't care . She is completely in her world , enjoying every girl body against her .  
Diana felt like she is completely Free . She knows that she is making Kal uncomfortable but she wants to show him how is the paradise island . She has to show him that he has to lose all his inhibitions if he wants to be a Amazon . This party is just tip of ice berg . Then Diana saw Kal's state . He is completely aroused and that small piece of clothing is not helping to cover .  
Clark can't help but stare the amazing beauty , who is dancing in front of him .  
Clark saw Diana and other dancers are exchanged looks and the girls sitting beside him are really excited about something he doesn't know .  
Artemis and other girl lifted Diana , Clark saw they tied her hands with rope . He wonders what is happening . Diana he knows , never submit to anyone except to him . He tied her with her lasso sometimes while they are sleeping together . Then he saw they turned Diana upside down , tied her legs to long iron rod which is hanging by two ten feet tall iron poles . Next thing actually shocked Clark . Artemis ripped Diana dress , leaving her naked , lightly swinging .  
Clark don't even have words to describe how erotic this is . Diana looked at him , smiled . Clark can't help but smile in return .  
Then scene got more erotic . barrel of wine placed above Diana , made hole so red wine poured from Diana legs to her pussy , then between her gorgeous tits , then her mouth then her hair, at last filling the bucket placed under .  
One girl took a glass of wine from bucket , other kissed Diana on lips , along with drinking wine . Other two girls sucking Diana tits , slurping wine from them . And Artemis placed her mouth directly on Diana pussy , drinking wine while pleasuring Diana .  
Five girls are enjoying Diana like she is exotic fruit , by sounds of pleasure filled moans of Diana , she is enjoying too .  
" Wow " Clark actually said involuntarily .  
" Kal . You can have some wine too . " Diana called him who is just staring at them . Diana know this display is too much for him but she has to know how he reacts .  
Clark , for first time , he want to lower his inhibitions .  
He raised , he reached Diana . Diana and Artemis exchanged looks , Artemis gave him a way . Clark placed his hands on Diana long , beautiful legs , placed kiss on her pussy , drinking wine , which is combined with Diana juices , making it more exotic .  
The taste and situation ignited something in him , Clark forgot surroundings . He pushed his tongue , started vibrating it inside Diana pussy , touching every sensitive nerves and spots which he knows , make her crazy with pleasure .  
Diana is screaming with pleasure . It is Kal's special technique , which can make her come like crazy many times , again and again .  
Clark didn't left her pussy until he got his senses . It is so exciting and intoxicating , he even forgot his surroundings , only on pleasurable screaming of Diana .  
It maybe half hour but for Diana , it felt like lifetime . Whole experience is wonderful and so intense . It is more intense for Kal , she is sure . She can feel the thumping sound of his heart .  
He needs to understand the way of Amazon . He is so reserved , but Amazon is free spirit . He has to embrace Amazon way of living .  
Clark sat on his seat , not believing what he just did . But Diana is taking very normal , now other girls are taking his position one by one .  
Clark looked around . There are more than fifty groups of people in ground , he even spotted Hippolyta . What surprised him is she looked like some normal woman . All the Royal pride is left her , she is dancing , drinking and kissing around with many women companions .  
It is really paradise he thought and smiled . He agreed to become Amazon , he never thought what that means . He feels like this will change his life drastically .  
Clark is in his room , waiting for Diana . She told him , she will come to him in night . He has lot to talk . He is wearing nothing but thin piece of cloth , which is doing nothing to hide his modesty .  
Diana is nervous and truth to be told , little excited . She has in her hands , what her mother gave it her . Her mother words are ringing in her ears . It's looks like a metallic disk .  
Diana entered the room , looking at Kal's half naked body . She always amazed by his perfect muscular body like a great artist sculptured him to perfection . And there a aura around him that is so bright , it gives him extra divine beauty .  
Clark can hear that her heart is racing . He wondered may be she is nervous , so is he , he thought . Any how he doesn't want to make her more nervous by showing his nervous so he assuringly smiled at her while looking at her beautiful eyes .  
Diana know she don't need to worry , Kal will understand . She can understand her mother reason too . She lost trust in men long time ago . She thought this will prove Kal's devotion to love . Diana also wants prove her Kal is different than most men . He always gives equal respect to woman .  
She smiled at him , quickly reached him , giving him full on passionate kiss .  
"Wow " the kiss took Clark's breath away . Diana is straddling him , placing her legs beside his hips , rubbing her bottom to his excited manhood , which is proudly stood against her womanhood .  
Pleasure filled sweet electric current flew threw both bodies , increased fire like desire in both of them .  
Diana didn't stop with one kiss , so is Clark . He won't be satisfied with single kiss . Diana hands are roaming around his perfect chiselled chest while Clark hands , one hand squeezing her ass like ripe fruit while other took her magnificent breast , tweaking her erected nipple like piano . Both knows how to play with other . Soon their clothes left them .  
Man and woman joined the dance that started from the creation . Clark's manhood entered Diana womanhood , creating raw , carnal pleasure , overwhelming both senses .  
" Kal " Diana , naked , top of him while her assets are pressing against his hard chest , her hand is playing with his hair , his shaft is still in her pussy .  
" I know you have something to say Diana . " Clark replied . His hand is squeezing her supple ass .  
Diana smiled at him , he knows her , always in sync with her . She gave him kiss then resumed her talking .  
" How do you know Kal? "  
" I can feel your passion Diana . I know just one round won't satisfy you ."  
Diana smiled . " So do you . I can still feel you hard Kal . " she just moved her hips to get a moan from him , which she did .  
" My mother gave us another test Kal . "  
" That should be good . " Clark commented .  
" Do you remember how you love having sex especially anal ? " She said with low husky voice .  
" Yes . I also remember you loved it too . " Clark chuckled , giving little spank on her ass .  
" My mother wants us to do that . "  
Clark actually surprised that mother and daughter having chat about this much intimate details . Guess , living more than 1500 years gives liberty in topics they chat .

" You know I won't deny you . " he kissed her .  
Diana let the kiss give her pleasure , then continued talking . She can sense Kal's excitement by twitching of his manhood inside her .  
" But there is little difference from what we used to do . "  
" Like what ? " Clark remember how he liked anal sex before . So he didn't care little difference .  
Diana opened her palm , the metallic disk that was on table , came to her hand like it is summoned .  
" She wants us to use this . "  
she can saw that he didn't understand .  
She pressed button on the disk , the disk transformed into ten inch cylindrical shaped rod with mushroom end on one side .  
Diana raised from Kal, releasing his cock from her pussy for both disappointment .  
She placed the rod on her pussy , a golden belt came from the end , fastened securely around her waist .  
Now Clark understand what it is . It's dildo , apparently magical .  
" My mother wants our roles to be reversed Kal . " she told him . Truth to be told , she actually excited . She used this on her fellow amazons but never on males .  
" Ohhh " Clark fully understand what is Hippolyta means now . He definitely never expected this .  
" Diana . I am not sure . " he nervously told .  
" Why ? You fucked me in my ass and you loved it . "  
" I never done this. " he said .  
" There is first time for everything . " she replied . She stood , with golden dildo on her hips , she looks intimidating .  
" There is a chance that I am gonna crush it when we do that . " Clark told her . He doesn't know why he is nervous . Probably first time jitters . " You won't get any pleasure in it , I think it is waste . "  
" It is indestructible like my lasso . And it is bewitched so it acts almost as your cock , sending sensations to me just like it's part of me . "  
" That's actually wonderful . " he said . Diana smiled . " Still I am nervous . "  
" I have an idea . I am sorry in advance . " she summoned her lasso , threw at him , it is wrapped around his waist .  
" Now tell me Kal , do you willing to do it ? " She asked him .  
Clark , who is under spell of lasso , compelled to tell truth . He doesn't want to say no because no will lead to lost the chance with Diana but there is a little fear is blocking him . Now lasso actually removed that block .  
" Yes Diana . I want to do it . " he said .  
" Do you want to say anything else? " she asked .  
" You look like real dominatrix . I like it . " he said .  
Diana removed lasso , laughed , hard .  
Clark face got quite shade of red with embarrassment .  
" I can't believe you did that . " he said .  
" What should I do . You just are hesitating , giving excuses , not giving straight answer . " she pouted , with her nakedness , it makes lot more sexier .  
" You know I will do anything to have this chance with you Diana . And I am firm believer of equality in genders . "  
" Thank you Kal . You just relax . I promise , you will enjoy this . " she climbed bed after she saw him nod .  
Clark can't help but gulp , when he saw her move toward him , while her breasts and strap on swinging rhythmically with her walk . He can see unavoidable lust and desire in her eyes .  
She sat in middle of his muscular thighs , after spreading them to give him room .  
" Take a deep breath Kal . " she told him while looking into his eyes .  
He is drinking her naked beauty with eyes , trying to loosen up .  
She placed her hands below his ankles , lifting them . Clark lowered his back , relaxed against soft bed . His lower body is in air now , legs in L shape .  
Diana placed his legs on her shoulders , moving forward between his legs , her strap on is touching his ass .  
" It is actually warm . " Clark commented .  
Diana placed her hands on his ass cheeks , lifting his ass in air .  
" You have nice bubble butt . It is actually sexy Kal . " she absently licked her lips .  
She placed her strap on in front of his rectum hole , rubbing against it .  
Clark involuntarily moaned , surprised by sensitivity in that area .  
She pushed forward , while kissing him on his belly and chest . Clark doesn't have hair on his chest and ass , very little on legs .  
Diana thinks it's sexy . She pushed forward so mushroom head of strap on entered into his ass .  
" Wow " he can't believe the pleasurable feeling . " I thought it is going to be difficult . "  
" The magic of the device , won't give you any discomfort Kal . " she clarified .  
" That's good . " he said with his eyes closed , enjoying the sensations .  
" Open your eyes Kal . " she grabbed his head , kissing him . " I want you to look at me while I fuck you . " she told him .  
Clark love how Diana speak the word fuck .  
He is looking at her beautiful eyes .  
Diana pushed more and more until it is in half way through his ass . Then she started thrusting slowly and rhythmically .  
Those sheets and bed must be indestructible , otherwise the pressure Clark is applying surely destroy them . Clark is looking at Diana's beautiful naked body , dancing on him , giving him amazing experience .  
Diana testing him , finding his sensitive points . When she found him , she is touching same spot again and again , making him moan with pleasure .  
Clark never thought this will feel this much great . His 11 inch cock trapped between their bodies , friction , it is having is so great that , making the pleasurable sensations ten fold .  
Clark know he is close . The pleasure , he is experiencing in two ways is overwhelming his senses , his cock twitches , shooting cum by rope after rope , coating both torsos white .  
" Wow . " Clark said like he is in trance .  
" Sexy Kal . " Diana took fingerful of thick white cum , licking . " Tasty too . " she smiled .  
" It is just beginning Kal . " she kissed him passionately .  
Clark felt the taste of his own seed , which felt so erotic .  
Diana increased her speed , for every thrust , she is pushing her strap on more and more into Kal's ass .  
The new sensations , he is experiencing are totally different and he can't help but let out series of strong and deep moans .  
Diana used to heard hard grunts of Kal , but this is different and she liked the sounds Kal is making . Diana increased her speed , now she pushed total length of ten inch strap on into Kal's ass .  
" Your ass is so tight Kal . " she is beaming . " I can feel the walls squeezing me . "  
She tightened her grip on his hips , securing the position . She is in kneeled position , Kal's entire body in air except his head, neck and shoulders . She moved her upper body forward so both bodies trapped Kal's hard cock .  
" I will show you the pleasure you never even imagined Kal . " she gave him confident smirk .  
She removed her strap on from his ass fully then with single thrust , she pushed it all the way , touching his sensitive spot hard .  
Clark , who is not expecting , screamed when the sudden spike of pleasure hit him like a locomotive .  
Then his cock , started twitching then shot another heavy load of thick white cum , which landed on her boobs , some on his face .  
Diana smiled , seeing Kal's face .  
" Do you know what we call you ? " Diana asked while hard laughing .  
" Butt slut . " her laugh is increased .  
Clark has to say , dirty words coming from her mouth felt really sexy .  
" Prepare to be amazed butt slut . " Diana said then started ramming her rod into his ass fast and strong .  
Clark can feel her strength behind the strokes . Unless his invulnerability , he will be puddle of bones .  
He can feel the amazing pleasure , waves after waves crashing him , making him moan uncontrollably .  
His hands are gripping indestructible sheets , trying to contain infinite pleasure , taking him to peak .  
The pleasure is so much that , he is cumming just by thrusting in his ass . Diana's upper body is stood straight , so Clark is lifted higher in air , freeing his cock between their bodies but still it is shooting frequently white cum , making quite a mess . His regenerative powers filling his balls so quick , making him ready to cum again in next quick moment .  
Clark can feel ten inch rod ramming inside his ass .  
She is moving front and back like she is riding horse , her body moving rhythmically and so fast that , for a normal people she is just blur . For Clark , she is most erotic thing ever , her magnificent breasts are swinging along with her, her hair tried to follow her movement but failed , moving like a ocean waves , making her naked beauty thousands fold and he can feel Diana also having series of strong orgasms .  
She may not having frequent orgasms like Kal but his tight ass is squeezing her , sending incredible sensations to her core , making her come .  
Clark can feel Diana womanly juices , coating his insides , leaking from magical strap on.  
Diana didn't stop to recover from her orgasms or his . She is using all her speed and strength . Gripping his hips tight , lifting him in air , not with support of his powers , with support of her hands only , she is fucking him .  
Clark can't help but admire her beauty when she became wild like this . For every thrust , her body is moving along with her jiggling tits , her hair became black spread behind her head , making her head like full moon in black sky . Room is filled with Diana's wild grunts which are fully filled with lust , Clark's moans which are filled with incredible pleasure.  
Two hours of long fuck and countless orgasms after Diana stopped , releasing grip on Clark , making him fall on bed with thud .  
" How do you feel Kal? " She asked him , who has dreamy smile on his face .  
Both their upper bodies covered with Kal's thick white cum . Especially she liked Kal's face with dreamy smile along with line of cum . She wiped that cum off his face with finger , then started licking both her finger and his face then she kissed him passionately .  
" I never thought it will be this amazing Diana . " he kissed her in return with doubled passion and desire .  
" Glad you enjoyed Kal . " she said . " It's not over yet . " she grabbed him on hips , turned him . Lifted him on his hips , making him sit on his knees and arms .  
They had sex in this position before but usually Diana in this position , he is behind her , having magnificent view of her ass . Now roles are reversed .  
" You are wild in bed Diana but now it's whole new level . " Clark smiled .  
" Thank you Kal . " she didn't leave her grip . " Your bubble butt making me crazy . Your ass became gaping hole now Kal . It's so sexy . " she placed two fingers in his ass , again and again she is rubbing same spot , which is Kal's most sensitive spot .  
" Wow Diana . It's amazing . " he is moaning , absently his hand reached for his cock . After all the cum it shot , still it is hard like iron rod .  
" Stop Kal . " Diana stopped his hand , grabbed his both hands back , tied them on his back with her lasso . Now he is sitting on his legs and shoulders .  
" You are becoming so dominatrix Diana . " Kal commented .  
" Your ass is making me do crazy things Kal . Don't you like it ? " She is pumping her fingers in his ass , she added another finger . A superman , A fine male specimen , muscular hung , a man that can shatter mountains with his bare hands , one of the most powerful and popular man in planet , is in this position, shamelessly moaning like this , in front of her is giving her unknown thrill to her core .  
" No Diana . I absolutely loving it . " Clark replied while enjoying this feeling . Diana always a warrior and even in bed, she is absolutely demanding but now she is embracing full domination . Clark really enjoying this beautiful experience . He is fully in mercy of her , she is violently pumping three fingers in his ass , giving him amazing pleasure . Now she added another finger to it , which driving him crazy .  
His cock now twitching and shaking , even without any friction , actions on his ass alone made him cum , shooting thick white creamy liquid on sheets .  
" It's so beautiful display Kal . Your cock is shooting cum while you are moaning loudly . It's absolutely beautiful . "  
" I don't know how to respond to this Diana . Whatever you are doing making me crazy . "  
" It will get lot more crazier . " she removed her fingers , instead she rammed her strap on fully into his ass .  
Clark jerked by sensation , raising his head involuntarily , arching his back , moaning .  
That absolutely made Diana more motivating , started giving strong thrusts , fucking him senseless .  
Clark closed his eyes , resting his head against soft bed , enjoying the ramming of magical shaft in his ass . He gritted his teeth to get control of sensations but it is overwhelming , moaning loudly , resulting leak from mouth .  
Diana , having power over the most powerful man , making him moan like this , along with tight ass is squeezing her strap on , sending pleasurable waves through her core , making her profoundly crazy .  
" Kal , this is so great . Your ass is amazing . Better than many lovers i had before , my fellow amazons . " she gave him spank on his ass for surprise .  
The force behind the spank can shatter mountains into powder , but it just left mark on superman's ass .  
Clark surprised by spank but the pain clearly added extra , making his ass clench around strap on and scream with pleasure .  
But Diana liked Kal's ass reaction to her spank , so she gave him series of strong spanks on left and right ass cheeks while fucking his ass .  
Clark has to say , it may be little humiliating , being dominated like this , but he is having wonderful pleasure , best time of his life .  
" I like your ass red Kal . You are so sexy like this . Having ten inch rod in ass , in my mercy , moaning like horny bitch in heat . You are damn hot . "  
Clark want to say something , anything but this new sensations are making him difficult to think , instead he can only moan . Yes he is feeling like bitch in heat . The pleasure is too much , he is moaning and shooting cum continuously .  
Diana lifted him along with her into mid air , without stopping the thrusting in his ass , his cock is shooting cum like jet stream .  
She is fucking him like there is no tomorrow , shock waves are coming from their bodies whenever their bodies making contact with terrible force , adding with that Diana spanking is also giving as strong shockwaves .  
Clark is screaming and moaning with pleasure by brutal fucking he is receiving . His mind is full numb with overwhelming sensations , he can sense Diana is in full of berserker rage mode , fucking him senseless .  
Both have infinite stamina and having most passionate and raw fucking in world and both don't know when to stop . They felt like they are possessed and they are going on like this for hours .  
Clark felt the sun rays , that means it is sun rise , that means Diana is fucking him more than ten hours .  
It may not physically draining but they are both feeling little emotionally drained .  
Diana lowered herself along with Kal to bed . She is slowing down , she already have more than 50 orgasms , may be lower than Kal , who had shot his load more than hundred times , which is humanly impossible but Kal is superman . After all this his cock is still hard . His hairless , shapely ass is amazingly red in shade and it is already fading , thanks to his regenerative powers .  
She never thought before but Kal has muscle but not a ounce of extra fat . He has broad chest , thin waist , muscular and long thighs , especially shapely bubble butt .  
She lastly gave him strong thrusts , making both have strong concurrent orgasms . Both know they are stopping now .  
" Diana " Clark called her . " You are amazing . " closed his eyes .  
" No Kal , You are " she kissed him on neck , closing her eyes , not taking her strap on from his ass , snuggling him .  
Hippolyta didn't get decent sleep . She is thinking about the new man in her daughter life . She has past man lovers before but no one capable of hurting her but this superman is different . He is honest , eyes that can induce trust in anyone even though he has abilities that rivals god .  
Now she asked her daughter if that type of man can allow to have little humiliation for her daughter . In her experience , man's ego never allow woman to be in charge especially with that much power . But this man surprised her . All night she heard the moaning , that came out even though room is enhanced to dampen sounds , giving absolute privacy . But when there is two super powered people involved , it's too much . Entire palace felt the small quakes and loud moaning and grunting .  
Hippolyta heard her daughter's grunts and superman's moan . That mean he accepted , let Diana have upper position .  
Sulphicia is maid , a personal one to Diana . She is also good friend and had fling with her long ago . She has long blond hair , wearing two piece pink toga exposing her healthy cleavage , midriff, long legs .  
She walked in Diana room . She knows what happened yesterday . She may not trust man but she trust Diana . So without fear , she entered room .  
On the bed , naked man , they call superman and Diana, naked . Diana has golden strap on but buried in man's ass . The man has his hands tied behind his back . Looks like man likes kinky .  
The room is smelling like sex , full of musky and cum . The sheets have stains of cum , the man leaked . She met man before , long time ago but she remembers no man can ejaculate this much amount . Apparently this man is superman and he can . Even their bodies have wet evidence of his cum .

She saw superman is slowly moving his hips front and back , giving glimpse of glittering golden strap on . Diana hand gripped man's cock , it is moving . They must be doing it for long time because mans cock is twitching , leaking white cum , coating Diana hand .  
Clark is having light sleep and his body is feeling sweet tingling all over . His body absently reacting to the shaft in his ass and hand on his cock . After getting pleasant orgasm only Clark got his senses , his superhuman sense is picking up another presence .  
Clark quickly opened his eyes , looking at the woman who has table full of drinks and food .  
" Diana . Someone is here . " he tried wakeup and trying get something to cover himself but his hands are tied , it is futile to try to get out of lasso . He can't believe the state he is in .  
" I am sorry . " he is looking at maid , trying to cover his manhood with hands but they are tied . " Where are sheets ? " he found under Diana , trying to pull from her .  
All the movement woke Diana up .  
" Good morning Sulphicia . " Diana greeted her , without covering herself or showing no signs of shy .  
" Good morning princess . " she smiled . She can see Diana's shaft is still in superman's ass and hand at his cock .  
Diana noticed her look , removed her hand from his cock .  
" Kal " she called him . " Please relax . I am repeatedly telling you no one is bothered by nudity here . Stop struggling . "  
Still he is not stopped pulling the sheet under it .  
" Kal . Stop . " she said with loud voice . " It's Amazon culture , you have to embrace . " She grabbed sheets while she gripped Kal .  
" How long since you came into room ? " Diana asked .  
" Not long princess . " she replied .  
Diana had one look at her hand , can guess what happened .  
" What did you see ? " Diana asked while gripping Kal at hips , securing her strap on in his ass .  
Clark can't wrap his head around this . He is completely naked and a ten inch strap on buried in his ass and his hands are tied .  
" I saw him ejaculate on your hand . "  
Clark face got quite shade of red, when he heard her words . He can't believe he did that .  
Diana looked at him and smiled .  
" You worry too much Kal . She isn't offended . " she kissed him on his ear , making him moan with pleasure , pushing her strap on in his ass , slightly scratching him on his cock , making him jerk .  
" Diana " he moaned . " It's too much . I am still adjusting . " he don't know what to do . Diana is like horny animal.  
" It's okay Sulphicia . You can place table there . " Diana pointed place in front of bed . Still Diana is not leaving her grip on his hips , keeping strap on in his ass .  
" You said you are going to listen to me here Kal . " she whispered .  
" I am Diana . " he replied back .  
" It's start now . " she rammed her strap on to make her point .  
Sulphicia just smiling herself , amused by princess display . She knows how naughty princess can be . It's true nudity and public display of affection is ok but what she is doing is little too much . She is arranging food for them .  
Diana like doing things to Kal . She wants to lose his inhibitions and this power she is having on him is intoxicating . In man's world , she is symbol to world , to look upon . She has to maintain certain figure . But here she is princess , youngest in island , can do whatever she wants , acting like teenager .  
That's why she is giving slow thrusts to him , trying to make him moan .  
Clark is trying to suppress his urge to moan . He said he is gonna listen to Diana but he never thought this is going to be this hard .  
" Enjoy princess and superman . " Sulphicia left .  
As soon as she left , Diana turned Kal around , making him sit on his legs and shoulders .  
" I know it's too much Kal . But I can't help it . You are irresistible . " Diana is fucking his ass so fast and strong .  
" It's okay Diana . I enjoy this but it's also new to me and also I will try to listen to you and become amazon . "  
" I know you will be Kal . " she increased her thrusting , took his cock in her hand .  
She is fucking him while pumping his cock , making him moan uncontrollably .  
" I can't help but fuck your ass Kal . " she gave him strong spanks on left and right cheeks , making him clentch around her strap on . Diana buckled her hips , giving thrusts , bit him on neck .  
" You belong to me Kal . I marked you . " she whispered , continue to fuck him until he cum .

" Your Amazon training start now Kal . " Diana and Clark are dressing room . " We are already late . " They both wearing red toga dresses . Diana's like a summer dress while Clark just wearing similar to skirt , leaving upper body naked , top less .  
" That's because you are insatiable . After bed , we did it in pool , then against wall of dressing room . "  
" I didn't hear you complain . You are tempting me with your ass . " she grabbed his ass , squeezing .  
" You are different here Diana . " Clark commented . She never behaved like this before .  
" Is different is good ? " she asked with smile .  
" Yes . Definitely good . "  
" Thanks . Here I feel young and weight of world is lifted from shoulders . "  
" I guess I can understand . " Clark said while thinking about himself .  
" I know . But you are still carrying . I will make you fully loosen up soon . "


End file.
